Who Likes Riddles?
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Percy and the Seven play a game of riddles, and want to see who wins. But maybe the winner is the least expected person you could imagine...COMPLETE
1. It Begins

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank all sit on the couch.

"You like riddles?" Annabeth asks.

"Uh, sure. Depends if it's easy or hard," Percy said.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed.

"That more in your territory, Annabeth," Piper pointed out.

"Come on! Who doesn't love a good riddle? We should all play a game." Annabeth grins. "Each of us ask a riddle, and the other people have to guess. If correct, one point."

"I hate hard questions," Percy said.

"Well, I wonder who the winner would be," Leo said sarcastically. "Certainly not Annabeth, daughter of the _Wisdom_ Goddess."

"Okay, fine. You have a point. How about I just keep score? But seriously, I want to say all the riddles." Annabeth stood up. "There's a compass pointed down at south. It moves two steps toward the left, one back. Repeat that for five times. Where is it pointing now?"

Jason grinned. "That's easy. It's pointing-"

Annabeth shushed him. "Starting off easy. Don't tell." She and Jason both watched, amused.

Percy was scratching his head, Piper was mulling over the words, Hazel closed her eyes in visualization, and Frank was so nervous that he turned into a chipmunk.

"Can we draw a picture or something?" Leo complained.

Annabeth shook her head. "Come on, guys."

"Oh my gods!" Piper laughed. "Good one. I can't believe that took me a while."

"So obvious," Percy murmured.

"Got it first," Jason told him.

Percy crossed his arms. "Well, that was lucky. Next time would be even more challenging."

"I don't know about that. After all, people do call you Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah, Sparkhead?"

Before the two boys began name-calling, their girlfriends pulled them apart.

"Okay, Jason, whisper to me the answer," Annabeth said.

Jason did.

Annabeth nodded. "Correct. Here's the next one: 'C-H' on the outside. You are inside."

"Wha-?" Percy frowned. "What does that mean?"

* * *

 **Well? Did you guys know the answers? You can guess, too. PM or Review. I'll tell the answers in the next chapter.**

 _1ST RIDDLE: There's a compass pointed down at south. It moves two steps toward the left, one back. Repeat that for five times. Where is it pointing now?_

 _2ND RIDDLE: 'C-H' on the outside. You are inside_


	2. Last one - or is it?

_A word_ , Percy thought. It must be a word. _You are inside. C and H are both on the outside...with You are - U-R!_ Percy grinned. "Church," he said.

Leo looked at him. "Uh, what? Do you want to pray or something?"

"No, that's the answer. Am I right?" Percy looked excitedly at his girlfriend.

Annabeth smiled. "Nice job."

"Wait, he got it?" Jason spluttered.

"Oh gods," Piper groaned. "That was tricky."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Well, should we get some hot chocolate!"

"Wait! We should guess another one," Percy begged.

"Really? I thought you hated hard questions."

"Well, that was before I tied with Jason. C'mon, Wise Girl." Percy gave her the puppy eyes.

Annabeth couldn't ignore them. "Okay, we'll see who the winner finally is." Pondering, she finally thought about a hard one. "Okay, are you ready?"

Hazel glanced over at Frank the chipmunk. "I think he's still stuck."

Leo grinned, blazing his hand on fire. "Does he need help, or...?"

Frank turned back into human, yelping. "Valdez, don't you dare!"

"Could I sit out for this one?" Piper asked. "I'm not really great at riddles."

Hazel nodded. "Me neither. I mean, it's a fun game and all. But I don't understand."

"It's fine," Annabeth assured them. "Last riddle...

 _"Pronounced as one letter, And written with three, Two letters there are, And two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, And the same either way."_

* * *

 **Thank you for answering, there were all really great guesses. Vampire guest, you are correct for the first one. It is pointing west. (Use a picture of compass in Google, and then you'll know). The second one was Monkey dragon. Thank you for PMing or reviewing.**


	3. Keep on Guessing

Piper widened her eyes. "Really?"

Annabeth looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I know the answer." Piper groaned in frustration.

"Uh, you can say it," Frank said.

"No, I already quit. But is it okay if I...?"

Anabeth nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's _'eye'_!" Piper explained. "It can be blue, green, or can be black. Some people of two or one-"

Percy nodded his head. "Like Tyson."

"Um, yeah. Kind've. Also, it's a palindrome, and has two "e's"-"

"Three letters and pronounced as one word." Jason nodded. "Quick thinking, Pipes."

"That was pretty easy," Leo declared. "Seriously. Oldest trick in the book. Why don't you give us a hard one, Annabeth?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I dunno, Valdez. There might be a riddle that's hard for any of you."

"We can take it!" Percy promised. "Seriously."

Annabeth remained doubtful. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. You're asking for it."

" _One of these four people broke the window. When asked about it, they gave the following statements in order, starting with A._

A says: I didn't do it

B says: A is telling the truth

C says: D is lying

D says: It wasn't me, I swear.

 _The person whose story sounds fishy is the culprit. Who is it?"_

* * *

 **The puzzle was not mine, I used it from another website. I'm gonna give it to you after you guys answer this one :)**


	4. That's Right - More Riddles!

Leo sighed, exasperated. "Exactly what I mean!"

Every pair of eyes trained on him.

"Uh...wha?" Frank asked.

"It's so _obvious_ that it's 'C'," Leo said.

"I was about to say it was B," Piper reasoned. "Because the person didn't give a reason, only saying that A wasn't lying."

"That is good thinking...but no. C said D was lying, before D could explain. So, that's pretty fishy."

Jason frowned. "It is?"

Annabeth grinned. "Yep, Leo. You got it!"

Leo whooped. "Who's the King of Riddles?"

"We're all tied," Percy complained.

"I didn't even get to answer," Frank moaned.

"Me neither," Hazel pointed out. "You know what, I think I want to try."

"Harder, Wise Girl," Percy reminded.

Annabeth smirked. "Ri-ght. Okay, next one.

 _" A woman shoots her husband, then holds him underwater for 5 minutes. A little while later, they both go out to enjoy a wonderful evening together._

How can this be?"

* * *

 **Got the last one from Unwound Future, Professor Layton, Dsi Game. People who like riddles, I recommend this game to you. LovelyMunchie got the answer correct.**


	5. Another Riddle, and More People

**Thank you for answering. LovelyMunchie got it right!**

* * *

There was tense silence, as each person had to think quickly so they could win, or at least get the right answer.

"Uh...the woman shoots her husband with a basketball on the head, and when the husband passes out, the woman hold his head under water until he remain conscious?" Percy guessed.

"That doesn't explain the dinner afterwards," Leo pointed out. "Nearly make a guy faint, and then they set up a date?"

Percy scowled. "Okay, and since the husband was lucky to be alive...they celebrate."

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. "Not exactly..."

At that movement, Grover came over. "Hey, what's up, guys?"

"Riddles, G-man," Percy said, as they both fist bumped.

"Lay it on me," Grover said.

 _" A woman shoots her husband, then holds him underwater for 5 minutes. A little while later, they both go out to enjoy a wonderful evening together._

How can this be?" Annabeth repeated.

Grover turned to Percy. "You know the answer?"

"Well, I did try to guess."

Grover twitched, like he had to go to the bathroom. "I know the answer!"

"What is it?" Piper looked interested.

"She _shot_ her husband with her _camera_ and then _developed_ the picture." Grover looked excited. "Well?"

Annabeth laughed. "You got it, Grover. I didn't know you could do riddles."

"Well, my granddaddy goat always used to say, _'Pack your bags, and out would pop a riddle!'_ "

"Okay. Is that, like, a metaphor or something?" Leo asked.

Grover shrugged. "Long story. Anyway...I like this game."

"Well, you're tied with Me, Jason, Piper, and Leo," Percy said.

"You all got one?" Grover looked at them incredulously. "How about Annabeth?"

"She's the one asking the questions." Frank looked gloomy.

"Well, in that case, give us another one!" Grover said.

Annabeth furrowed her brow. "I don't know..."

"You don't have any more riddles?" Percy teased.

Annabeth shook her head. "Please tell me somebody finally is the winner."

"Well, we all know who that's gonna be." Leo said.

"Yeah. Me!" Percy challenged. "C'mon, nobody would've gotten the one I found the answer to!"

Annabeth interrupted them with a riddle. _"What has a neck but no head, and wears a cap?"_

"A bottle," a person replied.

All heads swerved to find Nico di Angelo standing, looking flushed like he was running.


	6. Thinking-thinking-thinking

"No way!" Jason groaned. "This is really unfair. I was about to say that!"

Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, not that we're unhappy to see you," Jason added quickly.

"Me and my sister used to say riddles," Nico said wistfully.

"Why don't you join?" Hazel vacated her spot. "I am really bad at these."

Nico hesitatingly sat down. "Uh...okay."

"I don't think anybody's gonna win," Percy commented. "If people keep _joining_." He noticed Grover and Nico, and quickly added, "Not that we don't enjoy you guys hanging around."

"Wow. I feel so welcomed," Grover said. "Just a warning to you all, I'm fair competition. I know every riddle in the book!"

"They have riddle books?" Hazel wondered out loud.

"Dudes, less conversation and more listening! What's the next riddle?" Leo looked expectantly at Annabeth.

She bit her lip. "Okay...

 _"It's more powerful than God. It's more evil than the devil. The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it, you'll die. What am I?"_

"Uh, technically, is it, you know, God from the bible or just like any god or goddess?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "God. Bible."

"The poor have it," Jason mulled. "Uh, poverty?"

"Is that really more powerful than God?" Leo scoffed. "There's absolutely nothing..."

Annabeth concealed a grin.


	7. And the Winner Is

"I don't know about you, but is Leo the winner?" Annabeth asked.

All of her friends looked at her in disbelief.

"No way," Percy said. "What did he say?"

Realization dawned on Jason. "Nothing...?"

"Nothing," Annabeth confirmed. "So Leo wins."

"That's right!" Leo cheered. "Bragging rights!"

Percy looked disappointed. "Oh, well."

Grover scratched his head. "Oh, I get it."

"Who would've thought that Leo won?" Piper said in a teasing voice.

"Hey, you can call me "King of All Riddles", 'kay?" Leo winked, as groans passed through.

"That was fun," Nico said to no one in particular.

"Really? Valdez?" Frank groaned.

Annabeth smiled. "He won fair and square. Although he did it on pure luck. If it helps, I have one more riddle.

 _"What costs nothing, but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime...That one person can't own, but two or more can share? It's priceless, and if broken for good, cannot be repaired?"_

All of the friends didn't say anything. They knew the answer.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
